Atlantic Wrestling Association
Atlantic Wrestling Association is a wrestling federation run by Richard Cormier. The Beginning The AWA officially opened its doors on December 17, 2001. Richard Cormier, the computer tycoon that founded Euro-Tech over in Europe, decided to try his hand at "sports entertainment", and created the AWA along with his Euro-Tech partner, Charles Wallace. An expert researcher, Cormier handpicked the finest free agents on the independent scene to stack his roster. Corleone, Mandrake, HaZe, the Bastardos, Pest, and Kris Kartier were some of the big names Cormier used as cornerstones to catapult the AWA into the limelight... Closing After running sixteen successful shows, including three SuperCards, the AWA was forced to close its doors on March 23, 2002. Owner and promoter Richard Cormier named a number of different reasons for the closing, citing financial complications as the main problem. Fans and employees alike were left stunned as the sudden closure of the AWA came with absolutely no warning whatsoever. The Atlantic Arena, a.k.a. The Asylum, and the land it occupied were sold and later replaced by a Home Depot while Richard Cormier returned to his successful business overseas. In a matter of three months, the tidal wave of destruction was reduced to nothing more than a ripple, and the memories slowly dissipated along with it. Reopening After a three month aperture, Richard Cormier came crawling back to the United States in an attempt to reclaim his once-proud promotion. In need of another talented band of warriors to lift him into the stratosphere, Cormier is turning to the same group of guys that electrified crowds only a few years earlier. Only time will tell if the AWA will be able to recapture the magic it had during its first run. The SWF Invades Realizing that he'd need television exposure to promote his product, Cormier signs a desperation deal with WHRO, a PBS affiliate out of Norfolk, Virginia. Despite butting heads with the affiliate on numerous occasions over the content of his programs, the exposure does wonders for Cormier's small promotion...but not enough. Despite the incredible growth that the AWA's fanbase enjoys, the Association is still hurting for adequate revenues. So, after one of the biggest swerves in wrestling history, the SWF invades the AWA at a Riptide in Louisville, Kentucky, led by none other than Bryant Dean... Joint Ownership Era On July 30, 2005, W.H.R.O. airs Symphony of Destruction on a special Saturday showing. In an extreme night which saw Bryant Dean assume partial ownership of the A.W.A./S.W.F. and the reformation of the legendary stable, A.S.H., the Association is promptly kicked off the air for being too extreme! Left without television exposure leading into the biggest SuperCard of the year, the A.W.A./S.W.F. miraculously signs a deal with FOX and the company is back in business. The End of the A.W.A. On August 16, 2006, Richard Cormier quietly announced that the A.W.A. would be temporarily closed. It has since been disbanded, with a portion of the roster now employed with Pacific Northwest Wrestling, also created by Cormier. Roster Singles Roster *Arkham *"The Sole Survivor" Rory Blaze *Danny DeLuca *Francis de Marco *"Beautiful" Bobby Glamour *"One Cool Dude" Johnny Glitz *Grendel *"The Main Event" Kris Kartier *"Son of a Bitch" Josh McCool *"The Single Wide Hillbilly" Cletus T. McNasty *"King of Hardcore" Donny J. McNasty *Olaf *Dr. Payne *Lance Pennington *Revilation *Todd "Tootsie" Rolle *"The Phenom" Billy Sadistic *"Generic" Bobby Smith *W. William Suhgs *"The Native Son" Nick Teredo *Larry Thompson *"Mr. Showtime" Mikey Wryght *Griffin Youngblood *"The Z-Man" Brian Zane Tag Team Roster *B.F.F.'s (Francis de Marco and Todd Rolle) *Glitz and Glamour (Bobby Glamour and Johnny Glitz) *No Gimmicks Needed (Olaf and Larry Thompson) Managers *"The It Girl" Amber Crombie *Destini *Natasha Fitch *Perfection *"Nightbane" Rosco Pico Train Inactive Roster *"The Natural" Willis Clayton *Gutter *Jigsaw *Jimmy the Klepto *Jingles External links *Atlantic Wrestling Association Category:American federations Category:Federations formed in 2001